After Hours
After Hours is the seventh episode of the second season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on November 13, 2000. It was directed by Guy Norman Blue and written by Edward Allen Bernero. Synopsis The deaths of four teenagers in a fiery car crash profoundly affects the third watch, who were forced to stand by helplessly, unable to save the victims. They congregate at the end of the shift to dispell their sadness and anger at the horrific images of the crash. Faith, Sully and Doc spend time sitting quietly in a cafe; Ty, Bobby, Carlos and Alex go to a bar; and Kim, Bosco and Jimmy go bowling. As evening turns into day, Faith's group meets up with a young woman, Ty's group meets up with a young man, and Kim's group meets up with a young couple in love. At dawn, everyone ends up at the a beach and they build a bonfire. As the flames flicker, we see a flashback to the moments immediately preceding the car crash and discover that the young people whom they met during the course of the evening are the spirits of the teenagers who died in the crash, who were sent back down to earth to tell them that the crash could not have been prevented, and they are not to blame for being unable to save them. Full Summary Cast Main Also Starring * Amy Carlson as Paramedic/Firefighter Alexandra "Alex" Taylor * John Michael Bolger as Lieutenant Johnson * Alyxx Morgen as Nurse Morgen Guest Starring * Amanda Bernero as Chelsea * Richard Cocchiaro as Bar Guy * Michael DeNigris as Older Cop * Val Emmich as Darren (credited as Val Matt Emmich) * Mike Figueroa as Gary * William Hill as Cop #1 * Tim Hopper as Frank Matthews * Scott Nicholson as Cop #2 * Carla Occhiogrosso as Paramedic * Susan May Pratt as Shannon * Scott Sowers as Bartender * Carol Woods as Lt. Rice Trivia/Notes *The bar they walk out of when they're having drinks is called Murphy's. Which is right around the corner from the 94th Precinct in Greenpoint, Brooklyn. *This is a very surreal, self-contained episode which doesn't advance any of the current plot lines, but does serve to advance the character development of the main players. Music *Over the Rhine: “Give Me Strength” *Billy Idol: “Rebel Yell” *Massacre: “Oh Lord” *Whiskey Biscuit: “Kids Hanging Out” *Booker T & the M.G.’s: “Green Onions” *Yve Adams: “Fiction” Quotes : Bobby: Alex, we all got there as fast as we could. Sometimes, tthings are just meant to be. : Alex: Those kids weren't supposed to die. : Bobby: That's not what I meant. (kisses her) ---- : Shannon: Is everything you remember bad? : Sully: What? : Shannon: Well, all the stuff that happened in the park, even your first kiss, it's all bad. Do you have happy memories? : Sully: Yeah, sure. ---- : Faith: The problem with being a mom and a cop is that you know too much because you've seen too much and everyday you realize that life's a lot crappier than most people are ever gonna know about. Sometimes, you know, it's like I envy other parents, like regular parents because they don't have a clue. ---- Shannon: Yeah, it must be rough. Faith: Yeah, I just wanna lock the door and keep the kids inside forever. Shannon: Can't do that. Kim: How about you, Alex? Alex: Ah, I'm still on the first part of the plan. (Davis gets another shot from the bartender) And he's way into it. ---- Faith: Hey, you okay? Bosco: Come it was their own fault. Faith: Bos... Bosco: What? It was. Am I supposed to cry over that? Hey, Faith, it was their fault, it was their fault. Davis: Does anyone else feel like gettin' really hammered right now? Bosco: Yeah I can go for one. Faith: No. I just want to go home and stare at my kids and pray they never get any older. Bosco: Yeah, well they're going to. Davis: Then I guess it's just me and you. ---- (Doc is sitting on the hood of his car) Faith: What, do you got car trouble? Doc: What? Faith: Well, it's usually easier to drive from the inside. ---- (Bosco almost gets into a bar fight) Bobby: No one wants to fight. Bosco: I want to fight! Bobby: Can't we all just get along? ---- (to Doc and Faith about their sitting drinking coffee) Sully: Boy, you guys were right. This is much more fun than sitting home alone. ---- Shannon: I'm sorry to bother you, but do you guys know anything about the buses around here? I've been waiting for almost an hour. Sully: 3 blocks over on 6th, they run all night long. Shannon: Oh, right, thank you. Faith: Isn't it a little late for a young girl to be takin' the bus? Sully: Oh, great. Shannon: I'm careful. Sully: Good idea. Both eyes open. Faith: Well, isn't there anybody that you could call? Shannon: I sorta had a fight with my boyfriend. Faith: What'd he do, put 'ya out of the car? Shannon: More like I put myself out. Faith: What about your parents? Shannon: I'll be fine. Faith: Where do you live? Shannon: Near the park. (Faith looks to Doc) Doc: Why don't you sit with us, and when we finish we'll bring you home. (Sully groans) Faith: You can ignore Mr. Rudy Bahooty. It's okay, really. We're both cops, and he's a paramedic. Shannon: Okay, that'd be great. Thank you. ---- (about the silence when he is giving Jimmy, Kim, and Carlos a ride) Bosco: It's like a damn morgue in here. (blasts the music) Carlos: Whoa! Jimmy: Damn, Bosco! Bosco: It's better than listening to all that nothing. Jimmy: You don't have the speakers right behind your ears! Bosco: With your head the echo must be deafening. Kim: Bosco, please! I have a headache! Bosco: Sorry. (turns off the music) Carlos: This is a righteous ride, man. Bosco: "Righteous"? Carlos: Yeah, what year is it? Bosco: The car or that word? Jimmy: Man, my Camaro used to beat the hell outta every time we tried 'em. Bosco: Oh, that is such crap. Jimmy: This car is crap. Bosco: Bite me! Jimmy: You'd like that. Kim: Okay, okay, okay could one of you just try and act like an adult, okay? Just pretend for a few minutes. Carlos: It's all about the car. Jimmy: It takes more than a hot car. Kim: I had a boyfriend in high school he had a mustang... Chaz. Jimmy: Chaz? Carlos: Chaz? Kim: Yeah, I know, I think his name was Charles and they called him that for short. Jimmy: Why didn't they call him Chuck? Bosco: Or Charlie? Kim: I don't know, his car was the reason I went out with him though. It was my last homecoming that night. Carlos: Uh, I gotta pee. Bosco: You can't wait until you get home? Carlos: Oh c'mon, no. Jimmy: You know what? I could use the restroom myself. Bosco: I can't believe you two. I'm riding around with six-year-olds. ---- Bobby: Bro, I didn't know you drank like that. Davis: I don't. Alex: You look like a pro to me. ... Is he gonna be okay? Bobby: Yeah, I'll make sure he gets home okay. (Alex laughs) What? What? Alex: You always mother everybody? My brother does the same thing. Bobby: I don't mother people. Alex: Hey, it's just an observation. It's not a criticism. ---- Doc: We get about $13.85 a run. Yokas: What? Doc: At $45,000 a year, that’s what it comes to. Yokas: That’s depressing. Doc: That’s very depressing. And you guys go on even more runs, so you get less. Sully: All right, you know, it’s not that I don’t enjoy learning that I make less than the price of a bleacher seat every time I risk my life, but I’m going to take a cab back to my car. ---- Carlos: So you're gettin' married, huh? I can't see me doing that. Nah, I'm happy playin' the field, seeing whatever happens. I mean, what if you get married and something better comes along, then what right? Nothin' but a hassel then. I mean, what are you gonna do if you find something better after? An affair? That just seems like a lotta work to me. Jimmy: Didn't anyone ever teach you the no talking in the urinals rule? That's why there's graffiti in front of you. So you have something to read while you're keeping your mouth shut. ---- Shannon: Drop me off at Central Park West, I wanna walk across. Faith: What through the park? Shannon: Yeah, it's peaceful. Sully: Until someone sticks a gun in your face. Shannon: You can't go through life afraid. Sully: You can't go through it dead, either. ---- Carlos: There are some fine women here. Jimmy: They're kids. Carlos: They can't be too young it's 2 in the morning and they're still out. Damn! If these are high school kids, I wonder where they were when I was in school. Jimmy: Makes me think about tonight. Carlos: The accident? Why? It didn't happen in a bowling alley. Jimmy: No wonder you have trouble with women. ---- Jimmy: I’m going to go get Kim and the moron. ---- (to Bosco when Jimmy catches him and Kim fooling around) Jimmy: Don't get too high on yourself. It isn't about you. ---- Alex: How long you think he can go? Bobby: I don’t know, he’s a big guy. Alex: Sooner or later they all fall. Davis: I can hear you. What, you think I drank so enough I’m blind. ---- Alex: You know, he can drink all he wants but he's not gonna forget. He's gonna wake up tomorrow with all the same memories and a hangover. (walks off, Bobby follows) Davis: Where you goin', Babalou? Bobby: Stay here, I'll be right back. (follows Alex) Alex (referring to the jukebox): When's the last time that they stocked this thing? Bobby: What difference does it make to you how he processes things? Alex: It doesn't. You know they have more Sinetra in here than... Bobby: So then why say anything? Alex: I'm sorry. You know, I should know better than to get between a mother and her cub. Bobby: Oh, a comedian. Alex: Ooh, this is better. I like this song. (puts money in the machine) I like this song. Bobby: So, I'm just supposed to let him drink and get wasted and just up and leave him here, that'd be cool with you, huh? Alex: Do you dance? Bobby: What? Alex: Do you dance? Bobby: No. ---- (Sully and Faith are walking through Central Park) Sully: How did this happen? Faith: Well, it is peaceful. Sully: You know, all I wanted to do was have a damn beer and catch some Sportscenter. Faith: You didn't have to come. Sully: Oh, yeah. What am I supposed to do, wait in the car while you and Doc play follow-the-fetus? ---- Shannon: You see that spot over there? Faith: What the tree? Shannon: I had my first kiss under that tree. Johnny Vasey, it was awesome. Sully: My first kiss, the girl sneezed in my mouth. (they all laugh) ---- Bartender: I'm closin' up! Davis: Whoa, whoa, what about last call? Bartender: You already had two. Davis: What about a really, really last call then? Bartender: Let's go, come on. Davis: I cannot believe this. I cannot believe how you're treating me. How long have I been coming here... to this establishment? Bartender: I've never seen you before in my life. (Bobby laughs) Davis: That's no reason for you to treat me like this, I'm a first-class citizen, I have rights. Bobby (covering Davis' mouth): Alright, alright. You know what? I'll take care of it. Davis (bats Bobby's hand off his mouth): I'm a cop! Bobby: Yes, you are. Bartender (giving Bobby the tab): It's $112 dollars. Bobby: What?! Bartender: He bought a couple rounds on the house. Davis (to an empty bar): Hey, next round's on me! Bobby: Shut up! Alex: You let a guy this drunk buy rounds? Bartender: I'm not the man's conscience, he orders, I pour. It's 112 dollars. Bobby: Alright, fine. Alex: You see what happens when you process in public? (Bobby pays the tab) Davis: You're a nice guy, Bobby. (kisses his cheek) ---- Sully: We broke into a merry-go-round. This night just keeps getting better and better. Faith: Well, it was a pretty cheap lock. Sully: I missed the part of the law where it says that burglaries are graded based on the price of the lock. Faith: Come on, we're not hurting anything. (Doc starts the merry-go-round and everyone but Sully gets on) Sully: This just keeps getting better and better. Shannon: Come on, get on. Sully: I'm allergic to horses. ---- Bobby: You can't pretend like last night didn't happen. It's unhealthy to keep things inside. Alex: Oh, and what you do is healthier? Taking care of everyone else so you don't have to deal with it yourself. You know, people like you, as soon as somethin' lousy happens you're like damn cheerleaders. Tellin' everyone it will all be okay. Bobby: I'm not a cheerleader. Alex: Let's just forget it, okay? Bobby: I go to church. Alex: Good for you. Bobby: I go to church on my way to work. I light a candle for anyone who dies on my watch. Alex: Oh, well that makes it all better then. ---- (The cops catch Faith and Sully on the merry-go-round) Cop: You're from the 5-5? Faith: Yeah, we were just being ridiculous. Cop: Uh huh. Sully: They needed to blow off some steam. Cop: But not you? Sully: I look like the merry-go-round riding type to you? Cop: Look, I only got one request. Don't do anything that disturbs me again. They're are plenty of toys in this city, explore them. Faith: Absolutely. ---- (Bobby is cleaning the puke out of his car, as Taylor and Davis are standing outside, Alex is trying to hold him up since he's still drunk) Davis: I feel bad because he's my friend and I just ruined his car. Alex: He'll get over it. Bobby: You should feel bad! Davis: I just... Bobby (muttering to himself): I spent three years payin' for this damn thing! Davis: You saw 'em, right? You saw those kids in that car? Alex: Yeah, I saw 'em. Davis: They were all burnt up. You couldn't even tell that they were people. Alex: I don't wanna talk about this. Davis: And I couldn't do anything about it. Alex: Stop it! Just stop talking about that, okay? It's not gonna do anybody any damn good. Darren (walks up): Well, maybe it's doin' him good. Alex: Who are you? Darren: You need some help? Bobby: No! Alex: Speak for yourself, I'm the one holding up the sheriff here. Davis: I'm not a sheriff. Bobby (muttering as he's still cleaning up the puke): Disgusting! Ew. What is this? Is this egg? Davis: I'm good. Who- who are you? Darren: I'm Darren. Davis: That's a good name. My name's Ty. This is Al. Al the firewoman. ---- Jimmy: I can't believe you were hooking up with Boscorelli. Kim: We weren't hooking up. What? Jimmy: You always jumped me the hardest when we had the worst nights. Kim: That's not true. Jimmy: Look... I care about you. I just don't want to see anyone take advantage of you, that's all. Kim: We were talking. Jimmy: Well, then he seriously needs to get his suspension looked at. ---- Bobby: You want a ride someplace? Darren: I’m not going that... that far. Bobby: That’s okay. I mother people. ---- Yokas: That was great. Sully: Yeah, maybe next time we can actually get shot. Doc: Are we the same age? ---- Alex: There was a bad accident tonight. Some kids died. We got there as fast as we could. Not fast enough. ---- : Darren: So this is where it happened? You can barely tell there was an accident. : Bobby: They cleaned it up fast. : Darren: It must've been terrible. : Bosco: Who the hell are you? : Darren: My name's Darren. : Bosco: You know what, Darren? It was terrible. : Darren: I'm sorry. : Bosco: You're sorry? I stood right there and watched four kids, just like you burn to death. And you know what? There wasn't a thing that I could do about it. : Darren: I'm sorry. : Bosco: What are you sorry for? I'm sorry! But it doesn't matter. This isn't why I wanted to be a cop. This isn't why I put the uniform on. This is sad and it's stupid. God, I hate this! There's nothing I can do about it. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two